dgraymanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gekidō
, también conocida como Just Break the Limit!, es el cuarto opening del anime de D.Gray-man, interpretado por UVERworld. Abarca desde el Episodio 77 hasta el Episodio 103, el episodio final del anime. Letra Romaji= Togisumasu eyes Kiki akita FUREEZU ya Dareka no KOPII jya mitasare naindayo spark kietekure Mata tora no i wo karite fuitekundaro Makki no dosuguro no BESUTO PUREI to IN ZA HAUSU dai issen no SUTEEJI de Koreppocchi mo makeru ki ga shineena 24h 7d Come on. fight it out. Shosen ao no sekai ni tojikomerarete warau Taiyou wo ushinatte boku wa tsuki no arika wo sagasu Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni Doushite? Chikai atta koto made Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport Cloudy Ushinaware insistence Nareai no Everyday Flaterer ni iratsuitendayo Spark kiesouda Hakusha wa kakarazu tomo omoi ni utsuroi wa nai Makki no dosuguro no BESUTO PUREI to IN ZA HAUSU dai issen no SUTEEJI de Kozotte sagasu elysion no tobira mokuzen de sagasu Te no hira kara waratte ochiteiku kirei ni Hisshi de atsume samayotta karappo no SUTOORII Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite ikou Subete seotta mamajya wataruniwa omokute Soushite mata deatta tokiniwa sukoshi irokoku atatametekure Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one towa no koe again kikasete Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one turning point G9 hitoketa de miseru gekidou no nounai kakumei base ability mind round 1 dassee ichi kara hoetena Kuratta zasetsu PURASU honki no shunkanda G9 HEBII no PANCHI Miseru gekidou hitoketa de nounai kakumei Rebel one shake violently again Rebel one shake violently again Taiyou wo ushinatte shimatta boku no hitomi wa Tsuki wo utsushi kagayaku koto wa naiyo Tsukinai yoku to ganbou ni aterarete Kitto dokonimo naimono wo sagashite arukuyo Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni Doushite? Chikai atta koto made Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport Taisetsu na omoide mo sukoshi oite ikou Subete seotta mamajya wataruniwa omokute Soushite mata deatta tokiniwa sukoshi irokoku atatametekure Umaku oite iketara oborenaide sutenaide mata aerukara Rebel one towa no koe again kokoro ni itsu todoku Rebel one turning point. |-| Kanji= 研ぎ澄ます　eyes 聞き飽きたフレーズや 誰かのコピーじゃ満たされないんだよ spark　消えてくれ また虎の威を借りて　吹いてくんだろ 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　 第一線のステージで これっぽっちも負ける気がしねーな　24h　7d Come on,fight it out. 所詮　青の世界に閉じ込められて笑う 太陽を失って僕は　月のありかを探す 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport Cloudy 失われ　insistence 馴れ合いのEveryday　Flatererに苛ついてんだよ Spark　消えそうだ 拍車はかからずとも　思いに移ろいはない 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　 第一線のステージで こぞって探すelysion の扉　目前で逃す 手のひらから笑って落ちて行く綺麗に 必死で集め彷徨った空っぽのストーリー 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　永久の声 again　聞かせて Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point G9　一桁で魅せる　激動の脳内·革命　 base　ability　mind round　1　ダッセー位置から吠えてな 喰らった挫折プラス本気の瞬間だ　G9ヘビーのパンチ 見せる激動　1ケタで脳内·革命 Rebel one　shake violently again Rebel one　shake violently again 太陽を失ってしまった僕の瞳は 月を映し輝くことはないよ 尽きない欲と願望にあてられて きっと何処にも無いものを探して歩くよ 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ 上手く置いていけたら　溺れないで　捨てないで　 また逢えるから Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point |-| Español= Tener ojos decididos escuchar esas frases cliché o ser la copia de alguien no puede satisfacerme No quiero el destello porque algún día vendrá a mí como la amenaza de un tigre Las mejores jugadas se hacen al final de la época oscura El primer escenario es en la casa y no me siento como si pudiera perder esta batalla Peleemos. Aunque esté atorado en un mundo azul, me reiré de todo y porque ahora he perdido el sol, iré a encontrar la luna. Perdimos de vista las cosas que claras antes y ahora nos estamos ahogando en el mar de nuestros recuerdos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué actúo como si nunca hubiera hecho esas promesas, y avance hacia el siguiente pasaporte. Como la nube, He perdido mi insistencia Estoy harto de los aduladores que me encuentro cada día El destello está a punto de morir y aunque está muriendo lenta- mente, no pensaré dos veces lo que dije. Las mejores jugadas se hacen al final de la época oscura El primer escenario es en la casa Y busco cuidadosamente las puertas a los Elisios para que pueda enviarlo allá. Lo que obtienes de las palabras bonitas que hipócritamente escribes en papel es sólo una compilación desesperada, historia vacía de lindas palabras. Dejemos un pedacito de nuestros recuerdos importantes aquí Sería muy pesado cargarlos a través del océano Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos evoquemos alegremente estos recuerdos. Rebelde, ¿cuándo volverá la voz eterna a alcanzar mi corazón? Rebelde, quiero escuchar de nuevo la voz eterna. G9, esa columna confunde al cerebro, alteración de un shock. Base, habilidad, mente. Primer round continúa y sigue ladrando desde ese horrible lugar Habrá un instante general que fue ganado, devorando desaliento El golpe está lleno de G9 Y causa una alteración en el cerebro sólo por el shock Rebelde, tiembla violentamente de nuevo, hará estallar tus tímpanos Rebelde, tiembla violentamente de nuevo. Mis ojos que ya no pueden encontrar el sol ahora, nunca reflejarán la luna Siguiendo mis infinitos deseos Caminaré sin un blanco fijo buscando algo que no existe. Perdimos de vista cosas que estaban claras antes Y ahora nos ahogamos en el mar de nuestros recuerdos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me porto como si nunca hubiera hecho esas promesas y avanzo hacia el siguiente pasaporte? Dejemos un pedacito de nuestros recuerdos importantes aquí Sería muy pesado cargarlos a través del océano Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos evoquemos alegremente estos recuerdos. Si las dejamos aquí exitosamente no nos ahogaremos o deshecharemos y nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí Rebelde, ¿cuándo volverá la voz eterna a alcanzar mi corazón? Rebelde, este es el punto sin retorno. Video Anime= thumb|center|450px|Cuarto Opening del anime de D.Gray-man. |-| Full= thumb|center|450px|Full versión Portal de Navegación en:Gekidō Categoría:Openings